Intervention (weapon)
The CheyTac Intervention is an American-made bolt action sniper rifle designed by CheyTac LLC. for long range soft target interdiction. The Intervention system refers to a package including a range finder, computer, optics, and the rifle itself, called the M200. It is a bolt action rifle using the proprietary .408 CheyTac round, intended to fall in between the .50 BMG and the .338 Lapua, both popular long-range rounds. The rifle is also designed to be accurate even when equipped with a suppressor for over 2000 meters. In-Game The Intervention is available on multiplayer from level 4 , and acts much like the M40A3; both guns, when combined with Stopping Power, usually result in one-shot kills. It also has a very high sway compared to the other snipers .At times shots may miss or even hit somewhere else even when the crosshairs are on the target. The intervention has high recoil that may throw you off. The intervention is not good for taking out multiple enemies. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia * It is interesting that the Intervention and Barrett would have the same in-game damage. In reality, the Barrett has a caliber (.50) some 2 millimeters bigger than the Intervention (.408). It is most likely put in like that for balancing purposes and due to the fact that the .408 actually produces more kinetic energy than the .50 cal, at optimal range. * This weapon has a specially made suppressor called the PGRS-1. * The Intervention's real life magazine size is actually 7 rounds, not 5 rounds. * The .408 Cheytac is considered a "Wildcat" cartridge, that is, one that is not officially recognized or readily supported by other weapons. * It was probably put into the game, just like the SPAS-12, to have a popular cinematic gun. * On a more ironic note, this gun is not used by the armed forces of Iraq/Saudi Arabia, Russia, America, or Britain. It is actually used by Poland and Turkey, both of whose military forces are not in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, since it is available to civilian shooters, insurgents and special forces alike could acquire them by legal means. * The Intervention has a unique and easily recognizable gunshot. It is different from the sounds of any other sniper in the ''Call of Duty'' series so far. * The .408 round the Cheytac Intervention is chambered for in this game is said to be the world's most accurate rifle round. * The Intervention's (empty) reload is off by nearly half it's full reloading time, making it easy to Reload Cancel. * The Intervention is the only active Bolt-Action Rifle found in Modern Warfare 2. * The mid-mag reload animation depicts that the user simply pulls out and tosses away the original magazine and replaces it with a new one, which would mean on the next magazine there would be 6 bullets. 5 In the magazine, and one in the barrel. But you'll only have the 5 bullets that are in the magazine. *It could be noted that since modern armies adopt more and more semi-automatic weapons, this bolt action was kept in for infamous no-scoping contests - notably easier using semi-autos. Image:Intervention 6.png|Intervention in-game Image:Scope.png|Intervention Scope Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons